Coming Home
by Summer Jonium
Summary: Its been one hell of a long third world war and poor Denmark managed to get captured by one of the most surprising person to capture someone! Who is it, and where is the person taking him? DenmarkxOC, One-shot, Rated T because I think there is swearing and yeah.


**Author's** **Note**

So this a story that I wrote for my friend Akita star, one of her OC's is Berlin who is paired up with Denmark (this pairing is a really long story that I don't have the energy to explain) and I think they are really cute as a couple so yush! I am also planning to write a World War III story that was my OC's and my friends in it, but since I'm not up for the ridicule that I know I'm going to get I'm not going post it. If you would like to read it please just tell me!

So in this story Germany had sided with America and Denmark has sided with Russia making the two love birds in this on opposite sides! Except, its not like Romeo and Juliet. The story is short so enjoy! Oh, and if you flame Berlin as a character your comment WILL be deleted. ^^ Sorry, she's not my character AND I don't find their to be really anything wrong with her! If you want to complain do so in a PM to ME, also please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

The danish country's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, a bit sore from the long and achy rest he had had. Denmark was in the back of a old militia truck, tied to a pole in it, and was starving because you see, this was World War III and his old boss had made the fatal mistake of siding with Russia in this long and excrutionating battle, and was currently being taken somewhere by an italian man who was working for the military. So in other words, he was screwed. The soldiers there would probably torture and almost kill him but wouldn't without orders from their superior.

Denmark sighed and shifted his gaze toward his driver who had this fake merriness around him, it reminded him a bit of Veneziano and the way he would act to avoid having several serious talks with Germany, back when the war wasn't going on. _Heh, even has the same curl- HOLY SHIT IS THAT ACTUALLY ITALY?! _Denmark then realized he had said his thoughts allowed when the car parked and the italian country turned his head to the blonde nordic's astonished expression.

"Ciao Denmark! Happy to see you awake~! And I think Berlin's going to be happy to! If she doesn't kill you out frustration first... But still, happy!"

Thats right! Denmark's face turned to a grin as he remembered his wife and realized that they had parked in the said city herself and he gazed at his window in amazement at how well it was preserved and seemingly uninfected by the war. "Hurry up and get me out of here then!" Italy giggled and got out the car to untie Denmark, his real cheeriness slowly coming back.

Berlin sighed irritatedly at her front door waiting for her italian relative to hurry the fuck up. He had told her that he had captured a danish higher up and that she would want to see them privately at her home. She was usually just a tad more paitient for Italy but when any mention of Denmark came up her paitience was NOT something that should be tested. She tied her blonde hair back in a ponytail as she waited and was pleased to see Italy skipping along, someone with a hood following along right after. Probably a safety precaution she thought as the two stood in front of her.

"While I'm happy to see that your safe, WOULD YOU HURRY UP NEXT TIME?!" Italy spouted out apology after apology and soon the hooded figure had started to laugh. This GREATLY irritated Berlin as she glared at the hooded figure.

"Why are you-"

"Jeez, I didn't think you would miss me that badly, Berber!" Berlin's angry expression slowly melted in to one of shock and joy as Denmark took off his hood and stood there proudly. Her crimson eyes looked over him again and again making sure that this was not a dream.

"Denmark?"

"The great King of Northern Europe alive and in the flesh!" His blonde hair was dirty and a bit matted with sweat an a little blood but it still held its gravity defying style and his blue eyes still showed his joy even though it was hidden behind years of war. She ran in to his arms scolding him for numerous things including forgetting to not mix the whites with the reds from the last time he had done laundry, which was well over a 100 years ago.

Denmark just smiled fondly at his wife and held her tightly as she cried in to his chest, something that he had missed while being away for so long. Italy smiled happily his heart curled in a contented heart as he followed the two inside finally feeling like he had done something useful in times of war something that would never be forgotten.


End file.
